Jem and The Holograms (comic)
Jem and The Holograms is a comic published by IDW Publishing. It debuted on March 25, 2015 and ended on June 14th, 2017. It is a 21st century reboot of the 1980s Jem and The Holograms cartoon. The comic reimagines the cast and setting of the cartoon to reflect modern fashion trends and is intended to be more reflective of the issues young adults face in the present day. | It’s Showtime (Synergy) At IDW Publishing Publication History Jem and The Holograms was announced on December 2, 2014 as the latest comic collaboration between IDW Publishing and Hasbro. The creative team behind the comic were writer Kelly Thompson, artist Sophie Campbell and editor John Barber. The title launched on March 25, 2015. John Barber, at the time senior editor of IDW and head of their Hasbro licenses, stated that when he first came to work at IDW, "Getting a Jem and the Holograms comic going was a top priority for me." Thompson - who was already in discussion with IDW about other projects - was put forward as someone who might be interesting for the comic. When approached, she knew that she wanted Campbell - who was at the time working on IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - involved in co-creating the pitch. Barber had already seen Campbell's Jem fan art redesigns from 2011 ComicsAlliance’s ‘Jem’ Fans Take On Campbell’s Truly Outrageous Redesigns and knew of her work| womenwriteaboutcomics.com interview: Jem’s Sophie Campbell Talks Diversity and Revamping Jem for the 21st Century. Thompson and Campbell's basic pitch was "Classic Jem stories brought into the 21st century| Westfield Comics Blog : Interview: Kelly Thompson of IDW's Jem and the Holograms" and they were passionate about giving the cast a diversity that wasn't possible with the constraints of 1980s animation and social attitudes. Some of the changes, such as Jetta being updated to be a black character, were reflections of Christy Marx's original vision | io9: Exclusive Jem & The Holograms Cover Reveal or referenced in the cartoon's canon, while others were their own stylistic choices, with an aim of making the cast more reflective of the modern world. As of June 14th, 2017, the comic includes 26 issues over 6 main story arcs, Showtime, Viral, Dark Jem, Ch-Ch-Changes, Enter The Stingers, and Truly Outrageous. In addition to the core series storyline, there have been a number of one-shots and tie-ins. These comprise of Holiday Special, a Valentines Special, Jem and The Holograms Outrageous Annual 1, and Jem and The Holograms Outrageous Annual 2. The Misfits On 23rd July 2016, it was announced at the IDW Publishing panel at San Diego Comic Con 2016 that IDW Publishing is producing a spin-off comic series within the Jem reboot universe. The comic will focus on The Misfits as the main characters, instead of Jem and The HologramsBleeding Cool: The Misfits Get A Spinoff Comic (July 22, 2016). It was written by Kelly Thompson, and illustrated by Jenn St-Onge (interiors) & M. Victoria Robado (covers). As of June 7th, 2017, The Misfits includes one story arc spanning five issues. For more information, see: The Misfits (comic). Infinite Although the comic's main run has ended, Jem is far from over. IDW’s Jem and the Holograms Takes a Bow in April, But an Encore is Planned (January 25th, 2017) On June 28th, 2017, the Infinite crossover storyline began. Infinite spanned six issues, with the main focus for each issue alternating between the Holograms and the Misfits. For more information, see: Infinite (comic). Dimensions On 21st July 2017, the Dimensions anthology was announced. Bleeding Cool: Jem and the Holograms Step Into a New Comic Book Dimension(July 21, 2017) Each issue in the series consisted of two self-contained stories set within the Jem universe, and rotated creative teams. As of 7th March 2018, the series spanned four issues. For more information, see: Dimensions (comic). First Arc *''For the full list of Issues, see the Issues page''. Jem Issue 1 Cover Default.png|Issue #1|link=Jem and The Holograms, Issue 1 Jem Issue 2 Cover Default.png|Issue #2|link=Jem and The Holograms, Issue 2 Jem Issue 3.png|Issue #3|link=Jem and The Holograms, Issue 3 Jem Issue 4.png|Issue #4|link=Jem and The Holograms, Issue 4 Jem Issue 5.png|Issue #5|link=Jem and The Holograms, Issue 5 Jem Issue 6.png|Issue #6|link=Jem and The Holograms, Issue 6 Characters *''For the full list of characters, see the Characters page''. Jem and The Holograms The Misfits The Stingers References ---- Category:Comic